


Morning Rituals

by sniperct



Series: The Avatar and the Inventor [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra have settled into habits and routine, but sometimes the morning ritual gets interrupted. This is kind of a prequel to something coming up, and a sequel to First Steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

There was too much blood and it was pumping out too fast and time seemed to slow for Korra. Someone was screaming Asami’s name, a sound like despair and rage all rolled into one. _She_ was screaming Asami’s name, pressing hands hard on her chest, trying to stop the blood. She needed water, she needed _water_.

“M’sorry. Not..what I had planned for our anniversary.” Asami sputtered. Her fingers on Korra’s shoulder went limp, and her hand fell away and onto the bloodsoaked ground. Korra felt as though her soul was ripped from her body as Asami’s breathing grew ragged, and stopped. 

Angry white light filled Korra’s eyes, and the wind started to whip her hair. The ground shuddered.

“Korra!”

She ignored the voice, lifting into the air, the elements spinning around her. Korra ripped gigantic boulders from the ground and generated the hottest fire she’d ever created. Water and ice violently lashed through hurricane force winds. She clenched her fists and rocketed towards her wife’s killer.

“ _Korra!_ ”

That voice cut through the Avatar State, and Korra sat bolt upright in bed as her eyes faded back to blue. She felt a hand on her arm and jumped.

“Asami?” Korra enveloped Asami in her arms, as tight as she could, letting her scent fill her nose. “I dreamed. I dreamed you _died_.”

“It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” Korra’s embrace was making it difficult to breathe, but Asami didn’t want to complain. Her wife was so distraught that she just wanted to reassure her that it was just a bad dream. She felt Korra’s hands on her. Checking her chest, coming up to touch her face. Korra was desperate to feel for herself that Asami was in fact alive and well. Her hands shook the entire time.

“It was horrible. I couldn’t heal you. And then… and then I _lost it_. I couldn’t see their face, I didn’t know if they were a man or a woman but I didn’t care, I was going to make them _pay_.” The viciousness in her voice startled her.

“While going full Kyoshi on my killer is appreciated,” Asami said, squeezing Korra’s hands and then kissing her fingers. “It was a little scary on my end when I woke up to you going into the Avatar State.”

“I...what? Seriously?” Korra stared at Asami, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Asami nodded, and for the first time Korra noticed how windblown her hair was. She glanced around the room. Papers everywhere, a crack ran up one wall and across half the ceiling, the carpeting was _soaked_ and one bookshelf had a small fire going. She bent the water out of the carpet to snuff out the fire then drew it out the window. Broken glass was everywhere.

“I am _so_ sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Asami leaned against the headboard, pulling Korra close against her. She started to run her fingers through her hair. Korra relaxed against her and she started to braid it. The sun was rising anyway, and she decided it might do them both good to get started on their morning ritual. “I’m okay. You’re okay. You didn’t destroy anything important.”

“It all felt so _real_.” Korra wondered if it was some kind of premonition. Was that part of the whole Avatar thing? Had Aang ever had one? She’d have to write Lord Zuko or Katara and ask them. “What if something happens?”

“I’ll be fine.” Asami’s fingers stilled in Korra’s hair. The fear was palpable, and when dealing with the Avatar, sometimes things couldn’t be explained. “I can handle myself. We can’t live in fear of what might happen. We can just be a little extra vigilant. A little more careful. We’re both public figures, there’ll always be a little danger.”

“It happened on our anniversary.”

Asami resumed her braiding, humming lightly as she turned it over in her mind. Korra closed her eyes and leaned into it. She understood how Asami thought, and by this point she knew to let the gears turn in her wife’s head.

Finishing the braid, Asami ran it through her hands. “That’s not until next month. Could you tell where we were?”

“Ember Island, I think.”

Asami froze. It was barely the length of a single breath, but it was enough for Korra to notice. She turned in Asami’s arms. “Asami? What is it?”

“Its nothing.” Asami’s voice was smooth and controlled, as though she hadn’t frozen in the slightest. “I’d been thinking about us going there, but if it would make you feel better we could pay a visit to the Fire Nation proper?”

“No. No. Lets go to Ember Island. I’m not going to change our plans over a stupid dream.” She lifted her hands to Asami’s face. “Lets just be careful. Okay?”

The smile Asami gave her warmed her heart. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Korra rested her head in the crook of Asami’s neck, and smiled. It was just a silly dream. It didn’t have to mean anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to title this 'Premonitions' but I didn't want to spoil the surprise ;)
> 
> This leads into Absence of Light. The link at the top for the series doesn't appear to work but the link at the bottom should!


End file.
